


Masturbation Station

by yaoipantsu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, awww Kuroo misses Tsukki, poor baby, shitty titles bc im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaoipantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki's at a Karasuno Training Camp and Kuroo misses his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation Station

_[kurootsukki] 30 day otp challenge - day 4_

masturbation

 

Kuroo woke to muted darkness and a rather vicious boner. While the latter wasn't that unusual, the fact that his boyfriend wasn't there to help him take care of it  _was_. Tsukishima was currently away with his team on a training camp - Karasuno only, much to the Nekoma captain’s ire. One of his favorite parts about joint training camps was when he had finally coerced the cute little blonde into his bed and let everyone know about it.

 Now that he thought about it, that may be why Karasuno didn’t jump for joy every time they were spammed by multiple invitations from Nekoma to come and join in on the fun. But back to the matter him hand, the dark haired teen heaved a sigh as he hitched his hips up into the air to push his boxers half way down his thighs, just enough to get the job done. He let his eyes flutter closed as the familiarity of his own calloused hand wrapped firmly around the base of his straining cock.

His hand smoothly slid upwards, and the captain found himself gasping softly as he flicked his thumb over the too-sensitive head of his arousal. His other hand dragged down his taut abdomen, past his erection to grip his balls, which were full and heavy in his hand.

Kuroo couldn’t help trembling softly as his head fell back in concentrated pleasure as he worked himself expertly, using his now copious precome to slick his movements, which were steadily becoming faster and faster.

He imagined Tsukki on his stomach, looking devilishly up at him from between the Nekoma captain’s spread thighs as he licked a long, slow, wet stripe of saliva up his cock. His mouth would travel all the way to the tip, where he would wrap his lips around the dark haired teen’s glans, dealing little kitten licks into his weeping slit. Noisily slurping as the pretty little blond sucked him in all the way to the hilt, not even hesitating to welcome his heavy cock into the too hot suction of his throat, even  _humming_  as he pressed his nose into Kuroo's abdomen, working his dexterous tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock.

The dark haired teen sucked air in huge gulps as his excitement rose and the spring coiling in his abdomen wound even tighter in the onset of coming. He could almost  _feel_ Tsukki around him, working him perfectly as the dark haired teen would his fingers into the blonde’s soft hair and holding him down onto his engorged cock. Kuroo’s hands moved faster and faster, his hips jumping desperately into his own palms, the onset of release  _so,_ _so close_ …

His eyes flew open in incredulity as one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever achieved solo ripped through him, tearing a short cry out of his sleep thick throat as hot and heavy seed splashed his hand and lower abdomen, leaving his taut abdominal muscles with a sheen of cum

Kuroo felt himself go boneless as he came down from his high, not even bothering to pull his underwear up as he rolled over and pulled the covers back over his spent body, closing his eyes and sleeping senselessly back into dreamland with a little shit-eating smile on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this one was a short one but come join me at yaoi-pantsu.tumblr.com and bug me for more porn (you'll get it eventually)


End file.
